spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Antarctica (New Pleistocene)
Antarctica a frozen wasteland of nothingness but ice until humans arived an introduced canis lupus familrus At first the dogs on there were alone in the vast frozen waste land living off of carrion and any thing they could get to in time.Before it is completely frozen over by the ice and is ineattable for the dogs in Antarctica there were only 4 dog breeds brought to it the Alaskan malamute,The Green land dog , the Siberian husky and the american Chinook. It soon became a dog eat dog world. But a new age has dawned with out Humans constantly trying to hunt them down The New Pleistocene in the times of Humans they were hunted down because they are highly invasive and could spread the highly dangerous disease known as canine distemper and rabies. but now in the new Pleistocene because of the spread of the ice sheets have caused a ice bridge to form to new Zealand and the New Zealand Antarctic biotic interchange the dogs did change during this time into many different forms. but some parts of Antarctica have tundra with hardy grasses from NewZealand and pine trees from Argentina the seeds floated over and some Northern parts have tiga but the center is lifeless. South America also has a land bridge connecting it self to Antarctica. * Canis maritmus also known as the False polar bear ,polar dog or is most common name The red and white death because it normally attacks during blizzards to ambush prey and the fact there white fur becomes a deep dark red. With a short snout and large bone crushing teeth it commonly feeds on whale carrion a strategy called survival of the scariest and not really attacking animals just stealing kills. But is still a formidable beast on its hind legs if it were to stand on its hind legs it would be about 11 feet tall weighting in about 775 lbs and is able to run as fast as a horse. * Canis familarus lupus lupus ''Known more commonly as the Polar Hound a pack hunting lupine hunter that plans ahead and sets up ambushes on other animals about the size of a north american grey wolf. They have very strong jaws and is able to open its jaws 90 degrees able to get there whole mouth a round a mans head and then crush it like a watermelon. And is known for violent in pack fighting often resulting in death. But are known for common cannibalistic behavior because they are constantly in and out of starvation but breed like rabbits able to have 15 puppies twice a year and the other females help take care of or left alone with the puppies and there is no food available they will cannibalize the puppies and the mother. *''Canis tacet mortem '' known as the silent dog.With black markings around theface and body and with a white under belly. A Solitary hunter with a feline like eyes and has fully retractable claws with double dew claws and is expert climber and swimmer and is able to swim for 60 miles and was the first of the Antarctic canines to reach New Zealand. It is a Highly effective hunter with a hunting Strategy used by kamodo Dragons they have a gland in the roof of there mouths that produces a highly infectious saliva that kills the prey slowly and the Silent dog tracks it down with its highly powerful nose if it even gets away. *'Tiga Goat''' is a relative of the new Zealand striped goat that came over the land bridge. they are hardy like reindeer and caribou.they live in herds migrating across the land.they live in HUGE herds they migrate to where there are greener pastures. *NOT MY ART WORK!! Tundra Stoat Tundra stoat the tundra stoat is relative to the catlike tiger stoat they are ambush predators they solitary animals with huge territories. they have thicker coats then there northern cousins.they have been known for hunting similar to tigers and directly compete with the Silent dog but they are not too comfortable with water *'Tundra' Buffalovis Buffalovis tauros Antarcticus Family: Bovines Region: Antarctic Diet: Grass, leaves, flowers, roots, fruits, berries Ancestor: Domestic Sheep Habitat: Grasslands Lifespan: 25 years Descended from sheep, the Buffalovis, the analogue of bison in New Zealand, live on the grasslands in large herds of over 1,000 individuals. Gestation period for the Buffalovis lasts for 6 months and produces a single calf.they are subspecies of the New Zealand Buffalovis. *'plains tahr '''is a goatlike animal native to the himalayas and here introduced to New Zealand and now they have increased insize to a elk sized animal they live in large herds.they migrate with tiga goats they use there horns to dig up flowers and grasses under the ice and snow *'Snow Horse''' relative of the horses from New Zealand they have large woolly coats and they follow the herds of Plains tahr and eatting the lichens that they dig up.they are simlar to the Yucatan horse.they are able to survive on barely any food and they have been moving north into south america. *'Antarctic deer' relatives to the deer from south america they roam the tigas and tundra.they are relatives to the pampus deer of south america they have developed shaggier coats.they live in small herds following the huge herds during the winter for the plants that the plains tahr dig up.They are medium sized deer there simlar in size to there modern relatives but a bit smaller. *'pines cleaner' a relative to the giant anteatter they are insectivorous using there long tongs to eat pine termites hole. they have a similar niche to the wood pecker.they are extremely solitary males will use there huge claws to fight each other during territorial disputes.some have been expanding into New Zealand. *'Tundra' guanaco a subspecies of plains guanaco they are herd animals migrating to new Zealand and the rest of Antarctica.They have spreading to the Antarctica to avoid predators even though they just made it worst then it was in south america. *'New Zealand lynx Antarctica', Lynx zealandi Antarctica, a descendant of Eurasian lynxes that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They're one of the most common predators in New Zealand forests. They are about the size of black bear. there much larger then there ancestors. some have migrated to the south they are in the brown bear niche they have grown to be the size of the inland North american Brown bear.the New Zealand lynx in Antarctica they have been known to feed on fish,seals,penguins and have been moving into south america. *Penguins have been doing pretty well in Antarctica they have been preyed by lots of animals but they keep going strong Category:New Pleistocene Category:Future Evolution Category:Antarctica